


Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow?

by Justanothertrashaccount



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: "I like you", Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hot Sex, Nervousness, Smut, cute Rafael being nervous about confessing his feelings, like literally porn, long and drawn out, medium/long detail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanothertrashaccount/pseuds/Justanothertrashaccount
Summary: Olivia wakes up with Rafael in her bed, not remembering how he got there until they both realize the full implications of their nudity. She’s about worried how this will affect their friendship, but their following conversation puts her at ease. The definition of their relationship is shaken and transformed, but Olivia couldn’t be happier. Then, 3.5k words of smut.***This is basically just porn with a small plot. ***
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow?

**Title is a song by the Shirelles. This is pure happiness and smut! Just a little bit of awkwardness and a very brief nod to some issues with Brian. I kinda wanted to brighten my account a bit so I made no mention of Lewis or any of the resulting sexual limits with that, which is a bit unrealistic but I wanted it to be all lovey dovey. Sorry this took so damn long to make (not terribly confident with smut yet) ... I hope you like it!**

**I borrowed the last line from Euripides by Anne Carson (paraphrased), I think it fits. Just totally ignore the first half if you want to skip to the smut, I actually wrote the first half last.**

**Also, I lowkey might just write the same fic but with Elliot. Is that cheating? Idk man but I'm tempted. I like Barson better anyway, though, but EOshippy has been waiting for some EO smut for like a month now.**

**The first half makes no god damn sense (sorry). Feel free to skip to the smut if you wish I truly appreciate all of your guys' feedback on my last work and your visits to this one. Thanks for reading!**

_**Tonight you're mine completely** _   
_**You give your love so sweetly** _   
_**Tonight the light of love is in your eyes** _   
_**But will you love me tomorrow?** _

_**Is this a lasting treasure** _   
_**Or just a moment's pleasure?** _   
_**Can I believe the magic of your sighs?** _   
_**Will you still love me tomorrow?** _

_**Tonight with words unspoken** _   
_**You say that I'm the only one** _   
_**But will my heart be broken** _   
_**When the night meets the morning sun?** _

_**I'd like to know that your love** _   
_**Is love I can be sure of** _   
_**So tell me now, and I won't ask again** _   
_**Will you still love me tomorrow?** _   
_**So tell me now, and I won't ask again** _   
_**Will you still love me tomorrow?** _   
_**Will you still love me tomorrow?** _

* * *

Olivia woke up to the sharp sound of her blaring alarm – it was always set to ring at 6 AM and she had never bothered to personalize the mechanical beeping sound – and her eyes cringed shut at the soft light that shone through her half-covered window.

Instantly, Olivia felt the mass of warmth that was spooning her and the strong arm that was draped around her bare skin. Suddenly wide awake with panic, her eyes instinctively glanced down to the hand that rested on her inner thigh, but she couldn't identify who the mystery man was by her small view of his wrist. After shifting a little – the subtle soreness between her legs was another sign of her activities the night before – she noticed the distinct presence of a certain body part that was pressed up against her and settled in the valley of her most sensitive flesh. Her panic spiked at first, but it soon subsided as she quickly remembered Carisi's birthday party the night before. This must have been the man she had taken home, although she had no distinct memory of doing so. Her previous movement must have somewhat stirred the sleeping man, who clumsily moved his large arousal across her own as he dreamt of this very action.

Before allowing herself to feel any sense of pleasure or desire that was created by their intimate position, Olivia needed to find out the identity of her mystery lover. Half-dreading the reveal, the worn-out but alert woman rotated her head ever so slightly to gaze at her sleeping counterpart.

If there was anyone else in the room, Olivia's comical look of surprise would have drawn their attention immediately.

Her one-night stand lover, the man draped around her and practically still inside her, was none other than Rafael Barba.

It took a full minute for the shock to wear off. Her situation wasn't necessarily a bad one, as there are certainly much worse partners she could have brought into her bed, but her friendship with Rafael was one of the most important aspects of her life right now and she was reluctant to compromise that. Their playful banter and professional groove stabilized her wobbly emotional foundation. He anchored her.

As she observed his relaxed features as best she could from this angle, moving from his small scruff to his closed eyes, a sharp sense of emotional pain resonated through her chest.

Guiltily, she started thinking of a way out. A way to save their friendship and minimize the risk of destroying it. Rafael was the keystone to her sanity. Talking to him was one of the only ways that cleared her mind and time with him often flew away faster than she could imagine. Olivia dreamed of this very situation before, usually after especially sensational closing arguments or when she got home from work frustrated and bored, but her fantasies always involved an element of emotional closeness. She'd always daydreamed of abandoning her pink toys in favor of the real deal, the real living and breathing Rafael Barba, but she would rather stick with silicone forever than fatally miscalculate their relationship and wreak their mutual dependency. Now, she'd likely never share a bed with him again. Things would likely get awkward now. They would destabilize.

A small grain of Olivia's being guiltily ached to savor a moment that she couldn't even remember. She never knew it was possible to feel nostalgic over the absence of a memory, but here she lay, saddened by the knowledge that she'd never know if their brief affair was loving or passionate. She'd never know what he confessed in the heat of the moment; she'd never know if he was everything that she dreamed he'd be.

The tears and regret were hitting her vulnerable state with full force. Not that she necessarily regretted sleeping with him, exactly, but that this is the way they went about their first time. Belligerently drunk.

Olivia rerouted her brain to her previous mission before things got too emotional. Usually, she might consider leaving the bed as if she wasn't ever there in the first place, slipping out of the covers and leaving with the burden of a secret that she'd never share with him. Unfortunately, she quickly realized that wasn't an option as they were in her bed, in her apartment. But if Olivia was being perfectly honest with herself, that really wasn't a course of action that she'd take anyway. At least not with him. She could get dressed herself and pretend that he had gotten a shower then went to bed, or something along those lines to explain his nude form, but an unfamiliar feeling eliminated that possibility. It felt unexplainably wrong.

After all, a repressed part of her wanted to see his reaction. She'd never admit that she wanted to see his face when he realized that his cum coated her folds, but she was tempted by the idea. She wanted to observe what followed his shock, discovering if he'd be pleased or disgusted. Even if the prospects of the latter filled her with unimaginable sorrow, the mere thoughts of the former delighted her like a guilty pleasure. It was a risk, no doubt, but he was bound to wake up anyway.

Finally, a realization dawned: all this thinking wasn't actually getting her anywhere. Olivia would likely be in the same position in an hour from now unless she just faced the facts. She slept with her best friend. Drunk. And now, unaware if this man truly did harbor affection for her, she'd have to wake him up and explain what happened. Still though, she was at a loss. What could she possibly say that would save their friendship but passively hint at her hopes for something more?

_Fuck._

"Olivia?"

_Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!_

She reflexively turned her head towards the voice but could do very little beyond than that. Thoughts of what to say and theories of how to remedy the awkward situation raced through her head like a confusing blizzard of confusion. Her mind couldn't quite identify any intelligible thought, let alone hold on to one long enough to verbalize it. She wanted to explain, to say that she was sorry and that they should just move on without damaging their friendship, but she couldn't. She wasn't sorry for the act itself, at least not really. Only sorry for the way they went about it. So... what was an appropriate response? How could she possibly articulate her own scrambled thoughts when she could barely understand them herself?

Rafael met her startled eyes, her neck was at an awkward angle so that she could actually see him in her position, was unsure what was happening or where he was. "Liv?"

Her response was immediate, albeit foolish. "Yep."

He immediately noted his nudity, and it took even less time for him to notice that she wasn't exactly clothed, either. Hell, he was still wrapped around her. Any prospective thoughts of their previous activities, which were beginning to excite him a great deal, where cut short when he finally internalized her nervous response. He thought he was making her uncomfortable. Rafael tried to ignore the growing pain in his chest with the implications of her anxious body language, but it was becoming increasingly difficult.

After he awkwardly separated from himself from her and shivered at the instant rush of cold that replaced her warmth, he tried to make light of the situation as he examined his surroundings. "I hope this is your apartment, because it isn't mine."

Now that they were both separated, laying on their backs with their eyes on the ceiling, Olivia felt marginally more comfortable with following his lead. "Welcome to my bedroom," she quietly joked.

Rafael pulled the duvet farther up to cover his increasingly cold muscles, now matching Olivia. Although, he figured, she was covered for a different reason. He was lucky that Olivia's eyes remained focused on the white ceiling because she would have otherwise caught his eyes' momentary flicker to her breasts.

Out of her periphery, though, she saw his head move. She took a few seconds to decide what his staring meant, but her mind was filled with a river of thoughts that sharply contrasted the silence of the room. Finally, she decided that she should probably address him sooner rather than later.

Her head turned on the pillow so that her eyes met his. "Yes?"

Realizing he was caught, he figured that there was no point in turning away now. "Nothing."

She turned back to face the ceiling though, sensing that they both were at a loss for words. Or at least unwilling to approach the subject quite yet. "Okay."

They laid like that for a bit, just listening to the air conditioner and actively avoiding conversation, but there was a sense of domestic peace that washed over Olivia. Their conversation might have been the awkwardness that she had feared, but this specific moment was the domestic bliss that she feared to crave. It was... nice. Pleasant. Calming. She wanted more.

Rafael's voice echoed out of nowhere. "Do you want me to leave before Noah wakes up?" His voice was defeated, but he knew that it was an offer he had to make out of respect for the woman beside him. Under no circumstances did he want to make her uncomfortable with his presence.

"Don and Eileen have him for the weekend." A smile broke out at the thought of her son. "Don insisted that Noah was old enough for a Mets game by now."

Rafael chuckled, aware that the toddler wasn't even three yet but fully aware that Cragen adored the boy.

"Besides, he loves his Raffle."

They both shared a mutual goofy grin at the name, although Rafael tried to hide the effect it had on him. His heart leapt the first time he heard it, even more so when Noah became talking about him in the possessive case. He'd been growing close to the boy for a while now, although he was still uncomfortable and shamefully awkward around most children. Part of his motivations involved the innocent cuteness of the toddler, but another part of him wanted to impress Olivia with his child-caring skills. He wondered if she ever noticed his efforts.

Unaware about how to respond to his thoughtful silence, Olivia continued, consciously aware that they were still avoiding the topic of their current position but unwilling to let their casual conversation decline into awkwardness again. "But I am going to get in the shower soon. Then breakfast."

Her guest was visibly disappointed at first, but his features lifted once more when Olivia made no attempt to move quite yet. Still, the idea of a shower was thought provoking. He wondered if she would scrub off his touch with hot water. Or would she gently wash away his cum with a fond remembrance of last night? Not that he knew what happened, either, but it was certainly an exciting idea. Guiltily, he briefly imagined what that might look like, only to have his desire further fueled by the presence of her naked form that was mere inches away and his unbound morning wood. He imagined what it must have felt like to fulfill one of his greatest fantasies, even though he might soon be mourning for their friendship. Thoughts of her uncovered breasts and her cum-covered cunt – Rafael had a filthy mind and mouth in and out of bed – flooded through his mind.

Olivia could swear that he made a small groaning noise, but she tried not to react.

Rafael couldn't tell whether she heard it or not, but he tried to recover with the first thing he could think of. "I'm clean, by the way." He chastised himself for his foolishness and impulsivity. Why the hell did his cool and collected lawyer attitude crumble when he was talking to her? He gulped with embarrassment. "I'm sorry if I forgot to use-"

Her voice fell slightly. "Don't worry, I'm clean and too old to have children."

Rafael couldn't tell if that was self-depreciating or not, so he just stayed silent and chose only to respond with a thoughtful nod. He wanted to tell her the real reason behind his assurance, but even he barely accepted the reality of their current situation much less the prospect of her letting him cum in her a second time. Even more, he fought the urge to comment that he wouldn't really mind having children with her. Not by a long shot.

Before he could stop himself, words flowed from his lips. "Brian was an ass."

She huffed in acknowledgment. He was right, and she knew it, but she didn't completely feel comfortable without defending him just a little. "He wasn't that bad. He took care of me."

He faced the ceiling as well, rising just a little above the current volume of not-quite-whispering. "Not the way you deserve."

Her heart jumped a little at the implication of his words, but it was quickly overshadowed by the literal meaning. She tried not to think about how much listening in on that undercover operation hurt her. Or how crushed she was when the little pink stick only showed one bar and she certainly tried not to remember how visibly relieved Brian was.

Rafael watched her face fall again but his view was blocked as she shortly turned on her side to face the window. Guilt flooded his mind, but it was too late now. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up."

After a few more seconds of silence, she recovered enough to lay on her back once more. For some reason, the peacefulness and vulnerability of the situation enabled openness rather than discouraging it. "It's fine. I just... I know his life decisions didn't include... that. And I know that it didn't have anything to do with me but..."

Fully aware that regurgitating therapy lines was not a good sign, he tried to build her back up while consciously ignoring his blatant dislike for the man who hurt her, even if it was unintentional. "You're a great mother, Liv. He's missing out."

Olivia found validation in his words but needed an extra confirmation. She needed help believing his assurances. "You think so?"

Rafael thought about how many dinners and playdates and mornings just like this that he had missed because he was too nervous to make moves on a woman he adored. He constantly admonished himself for being so hesitant to risk their friendship that he was actively missing out on opportunities to be much more than that.

"I know so."

The meaning of his words was mulled over in her mind for much longer than she would like to admit. Was he confirming her abilities as a mother or was he implying that he felt as if he was missing out as well? Maybe she should just ask. After all, she always scoffed at the people on TV, blaming them for their lack of communication, but here she was making the very same mistake.

Steeling her nerves, she forced her vocal cords to vibrate which is probably why it sounded like it was a frog that leapt out of her mouth. "You don't have to."

"What?"

Understanding that his question was not one of disapproving shock but because he did not understand, she said it again but it sounded much more natural this time. "Miss out. On any of it. Not if you don't want to."

He abandoned any remnants of his lawyer-ish confidence, replacing the last molecules of his defensive suave with complete and utter genuine appreciation. The warmth of verification, the return of affection, slowly filled his chest and lit his nerves on fire.

Like before, his tongue moved faster than his brain did as he rushed to give her a positive answer before her mind could drift to doubt. "I like you," he sputtered.

Olivia turned her whole body so that she was laying on her right side, but still made sure that the duvet covered her. She briefly chuckled at his middle-school statement, but paused when she realized how much courage that must have taken to admit his affections and how the man uncharacteristically shook with nerves. After all, very few sentences had ever made her feel the way she did right now. It had been a long time since she felt like a teenager again, alive and excited for the future.

She smiled at him once more, but reached beneath the covers to grab one of his hands in her left. "I like you, too," she playfully imitated, rolling onto her back again but taking his hand with her so that he was guided to roll closer and partially lean over her.

He wanted to devour her right then and there, but decided to take a little more time. His position on his side left him with little options regarding the movement of his left arm, but he was able to use his right to gently caress her collarbone, which made her shiver. The very same hand cupped her jaw when he leaned in, for the first time in memory, to capture her lips in his. They tangled their lips and tongues for quite a while, exploring and nipping and playing.

He eventually pulled away, using his breathing break as an opportunity to stare at her with no need for subtlety. "I've always wanted to do that."

Olivia gently smiled, mentally remembering how many flirtatious comments and long stares she had foolishly disregarded as platonic. "For how long?"

His soft hand moved down to the outside of her shoulder, keeping contact the entire time. "You have no idea."

Olivia's playful side was coming out as the simultaneous intimacy and innocence messed with her head in a good way. "I might."

Rafael raised his eyebrows curiously, unable to suppress his childish grin, so she explained.

"That one cross-examination in court. With Cain. And the belt. It got me thinking..."

It took a long time for him to decide whether to focus on her implied interest in kink or how long these desires had been resting within her. "That was a long time ago."

She swallowed. Opening up to people, even him, was difficult and caused more than enough hesitation. "You're my best friend. My rock. I guess I was just hesitant to risk our relationship by acting on my feelings." To counterbalance her vulnerability, she leaned further into the pillow and dropped her voice. "Or my fantasies."

He didn't bother to try and hide his groan this time. This was almost too much to handle, too foreign. Too... unbelievable. Maybe he'd wake up a few minutes from now, crushed that this was merely an extraordinarily complex wet dream. Or maybe... this was real. He, Rafael Barba, was currently pressed against a naked Olivia Benson.

Little did she know, Rafael was a sucker for filthy language. "What do you fantasize about, Liv?"

"You..." She bit her lip seductively, almost surprised how fast they could move from one extreme to the other. "And only you."

Rafael was still on his side, partially leaning above her, as she lay on her back and rested her head against the pillows. Brown locks of wavy hair were pushed aside by her lover before he gently cupped her face and met her lips with his. Her mouth subtly tasted of wine, and his of scotch, and she soon pulled her closer so they could tenderly explore one another.

The perpetual cool draft of New York air could not dissipate the couple's heat as their bodies lazily pressed into one another, but Rafael was too busy thoroughly enjoyed the feel of her breast against his chest too notice the light current anyway.

They stayed like that for a while, enveloped in the other's warm embrace, but Olivia could feel that Rafael's body was starting to respond to their proximity. This, of course, reminded her that she had every ability to rekindle the passion of last night. And judging by the soreness down there and Rafael's impressive length, she could excitedly infer that last night was nothing short of mind-blowing.

Her nimble fingers traced circles on his left shoulder before trialing down his upper arm and back again. The tingly sensation was weird, foreign almost, but Rafael felt and mentally documented every molecule of contact between them as her manicured nails traced his outline and eventually drew large circles on his hip.

If there was anyone who could get him going, it was Olivia. And god, was she good at it.

But when she curved her hand's trail down, towards his most sensitive area, the confident man decided that he needed to change their path. Surely, she had cared for other men, performed this act on them, before. Not that that bothered him in the slightest – in his mind, it just made her more sexually adept – but it did raise other questions. How many of those men treated her the same way? How many caressed her with patience and enthusiasm? How many took the time to treat her the way that she deserved? He had just promised that he wouldn't be like them. This wouldn't do.

Suddenly, he took her hand in his and kissed it, expertly drawing it behind his head so that she could grasp his neck. She took the move in stride but had a look of curiosity.

"You can worry about me later, conejito..." he leaned in to gently suck on her pulse point and gently nipped at her earlobe, "I promised that I would take care of you."

After a few moments of hesitation – Rafael momentarily feared that she would come to her senses and turn down his offer – her body went slack as she relinquished control.

He was overwhelmed at first, unable to make a definite decision between all his potential options, but his eyes eventually gravitated toward her chest. There, he knew, would be the best place to explore for the benefit of them both. His tongue met her artery again while he fondled her right breast, and her sharp inhale that followed his swipe over her nipple only encouraged him more.

Rafael leaned back slightly, wanting to observe his own movements and her reactions, as he retraced cool trail of his tongue with his finger, dragging it down her neck and circling the entirety of her right breast. He tried not to smile when she shivered with goosebumps, but he was too ecstatic to hide it.

His fingers nimbly traced over the outside of her nipple, careful not to touch the raised peak quite yet, and slowly circled his way toward the center and back again until he was sure that the pink point couldn't get any harder. The light contact left her aching for more and the tickling sensation shot right to her core. She shifted her chest, urging him to continue, but he paused his movements to examine her features. He burned her hooded eyes into his brain until he was sure that he couldn't forget the way her breasts shook a little, how her chest heaved with anticipation, and the way she subtly moved her thighs to create the friction that she so desperately craved. He would never forget this.

Slowly but surely, he lowered his mouth to meet the distended peak and flicked his tongue over the sensitive flesh. She squirmed beneath him – her nipples had always been sensitive – as he looked her in the eye and felt the weight of her breasts fall against his hand as he softly kneaded them. After giving the same attention to her other side, Rafael blew cold air on the wet nubs before getting off the bed entirely.

Olivia was disappointed at first, nipple play like this was a rarity and men often rushed through to fulfill their own pleasures, but she was instantly satisfied when he slowly moved behind the foot of the bed and motioned for her to move down. Eagerly, she obliged.

She crawled over to his position, settling in a fashion that left him practically standing between her legs, and made eye contact as she slowly lowered herself back on her back. She figured that Rafael needed a little teasing, too, so she took her own breasts in her hands and lazily massaged them. The sight below him was almost too much for the fragile ready-to-burst state he was in, so he took a few moments to recollect himself before once more watching his new lover play with herself.

Finally, he had enough. Olivia could pleasure herself, sure, but he knew that the explosion had to be of his own making. Now that she was supine beneath him, the back of her legs still resting on the bed, he gently took her hands away from their lustful activities and softly pinned them above her head. Holding her hands in his left, he tenderly ran his hand down the top of her right thigh which caused her to jolt with the sensations of sharp pleasure that ran right to her core. Still, though, her position wasn't good enough for him. He did it once more, silently communicating what he wanted her to do.

She instantly understood. In a move that was ineffably arousing – neither knew just exactly how hot this sign of submission would be until pangs of warmth spread through them both – Olivia locked her eyes on his as she lifted her legs and spread them wider for him so he could settle in between them.

As his length pressed against her slippery core – Rafael took a moment to be impressed with the amount of arousal that he was able to induce – he knew that this would be over much too soon unless he briefly postponed their current course.

He abandoned his previous action of pinning her hands, instead preferring to use both of his as he tenderly caressed her forearms with his fingertips. They ran down her upper arms as well until he reached her shoulders. Starting from the left shoulder, his open-mouth kisses followed behind his hands. Her ribcage tingled with the light contact before his tongue flicked her sternum and dragged itself down to her navel. The warmth of his touch, combined with the cold of her previously visited limbs, only made her more aroused.

She seriously debated moving her hands, which she kept above her head, so she could speed things along.

Rafael knew she wanted to touch herself, to feel that instant gratification and quell that burning desire. After all, she knew her body better than anyone else and surely knew the best way to get herself off. But the payoff wouldn't be nearly as great and they both knew it, so she relaxed and let herself drown in the torturous teasing.

On behalf of them both, he decided to relent and give her the pleasure she craved. His hands carved down her waist and caressed past her hips as he partially lowered himself to his knees in front of her. He briefly thought about teasing her legs, maybe kissing down from her knees, but he wanted this almost as much as she did. So, he merely planted a few on the very inside of her thighs and her bare mound.

The desire was becoming too much, and she'd have to soon take matters into her own hands if she didn't find a release soon.

"Please", she whispered in a husky voice that made his body shiver.

Finally, slowly, his tongue met her labia, sweeping between the folds as he moved up and down. This still proved to be too much teasing, and he soon found that his hair was furled in her hands as she strongly guided him to her throbbing clit. He lapped at it once, enjoying the involuntary jolt of her legs as he did so, and watched as the desire for contact began to overwhelm Olivia. Out of the corner of his eye, he could tell that she was beginning to reach down with her own fingers. He gently swatted them away.

"No need for that, Liv." He wanted her to ask for it, preferably in filthy language, but decided that he wouldn't push his luck quite yet. "I've got you."

Tenderly, but with passion, he pushed his tongue inside her entrance a few times before taking the nub between his lips and softly sucking.

That alone was almost enough for Olivia to cum. Her breathy moans, wordless ones that were practically involuntary, filled the room as her abdominal muscles contracted and her hips bucked. The sensations became warmer and stronger as Rafael eased up on the amount of pressure. He wrapped his hands around her hips tighter than before and dove back in to continue his mission.

Rafael watched with great interest – he still made sure that his mouth was keeping up the pace – as Olivia leaned on her elbows and threw her head back in ecstasy. Her hips jolted wildly with each stroke of her clit, and the knowledge that she couldn't control her muscles was incredibly arousing to them both.

Before long, Olivia felt a pang of pleasure – they seemed to travel from the external portion of her clit to her insides like a wire that was just electrified – that was stronger and deeper than most. This telltale sign only fueled her arousal, and soon she felt another one just like it. Practically grinding into his face, Olivia knew that she only needed one more that would push her over the edge. When Rafael suddenly changed his maneuvers and used a new angle, it was all over.

She involuntarily squeezed her eyes shut and curled her toes as all the muscles in her lower body contracted and her insides spasmed with wave after wave of pleasure that washed over her like a cathartic wave of heat. It was hot, it was crazy, it was incredible. It was one of the best she'd ever had.

He kept up with his ministrations until she let her arms fold by her side, completely exhausted. Her heavy breathing pierced the otherwise quiet room as she remained on her back and tried to recover.

"Christ, Rafa.", she muttered.

"We can take a break if you want."

Admittedly, Rafael was ready to burst. He needed a little extra time to calm down before something tragically embarrassing happened.

Olivia took a few deep breaths to calm down as she mulled over her options. Although satisfied, her insides still ached with the lack of pressure. The oral was great, excellent even, but there was just something missing. She wanted to be filled with his impressive member, to feel the most intimate of sensations as he satisfied her desires. And as great as his tongue was, there was simply something primal about this need to have him inside of her.

To respond to his previous offer, she simply propped herself on her elbows again and opened her legs. He soon joined her, pressing his length up against her dripping arousal. She moaned his name again and rolled her hips against his, the mere anticipation was almost enough to send her over the edge again. This time, Rafael knew that he couldn't wait any longer.

He lined himself up, the tip of his member drenched in the heat that she created.

Ever the good SVU lawyer, he had one last inquiry. "Are you sure about this?"

Once again, Olivia felt as if words wouldn't quite do the trick. Her body pressed forward slightly, her movements were limited by her supine position, but the message was clear.

Rafael ran his hands against the side of her stomach after squeezing her breasts momentarily, eventually settling on the sides of her hips. He used his right hand to further align himself and looked down at Olivia's features. Her dark brown hair was spread across the bed, her chest flushed, and her breaths were heavy but controlled. This was the moment – and the woman – that he had been waiting for.

Olivia almost came when the tip pressed into her, the shots of warmth that spread throughout her body were dangerously familiar, but she knew she'd have to be patient if she wanted the full experience. And god, did she want it. Her body twisted and turned with pleasure as he sunk into her further. His impatient groans matched his hips' barely controllable desire to push further, but his staggered threatened betray his secret vulnerability.

When he was fully sheathed in her burning-hot desire, his hips seemed to have a mind of their own as they forced a small thrust forward.

Her face contorted and her hand reached up to grasp at his shoulder.

Rafael immediately became concerned but didn't have the space of mind to pull out. "Are you okay?"

When he leaned closer to inspect her features and ask again, he accidentally pushed his member against one of her most sensitive areas again. It quickly became apparent that her expressions were fueled by pleasure, not discomfort, as one of her louder moans filled the room.

"I'm okay, Rafa." She looked him in the eye to punctuate her first statement and rolled her hips to emphasize the second. "But you need to move."

The slapping sound of skin-on-skin was light, silent almost, as Rafael made sure that he didn't hurt the woman he so desperately wanted to impress. He slid in and out at different angles, almost in an exploratory fashion, trying to discover how he could pleasure her the most and where her sensitive spots were. Luckily, he found a few. The excited man focused on cataloguing every moan, every whine, and every jolt as he slowly filled her again and again. To distract himself from his own temping release, he tried his hardest to memorize the hills and valleys of her body. Hopefully, he would use his newfound knowledge again soon.

Every emotion, every feeling, needed to be expressed right here and right now. His thrusts matched his intentions as they suddenly were accompanied by incompressible and breathy expressions of his feelings for her. Rafael wanted to show Olivia every single aspect of himself, physically and emotionally. He wanted to show her how much he respected her as a coworker and as a woman, but also how much he cared – dare he say loves – her.

Olivia got the message loud and clear. Uncharacteristically, she laid relatively idly – she reacted to his ministrations but didn't actively seek him out quite yet – and instead let him show her what he never said. Somehow, this made it all the more pleasurable. There was something beautiful in their taboo act, and something precious in their primal desires.

After a few minutes of this lovemaking style of sex, she decided that it was time to steer this into a new direction. She knew that she only had one more orgasm left in her and it needed to be the fiery explosion of passion that she often dreamed about when she got home from a long day at work. Their snail's pace allowed her to adjust to his impressive size, but it quickly became apparent that they both needed something more to achieve that end.

She placed both hands on his shoulders and slightly repositioned her body. Rafael immediately understood.

Eye contact and a head nod was used as non-verbal permission, but Rafael needed more than just consent. He wanted her to ask for it, to beg even. But still, his respect for her was much too high to ask of such a demand their first time. That would have to wait for next time.

Olivia could sense that her partner was doing lots of thinking but certainly knew that he wasn't doing much moving. She decided to help him along with a soft whine and a needy pull at his shoulders.

This got him going in no time. Rafael was unsure where to look – watching himself move inside her was ineffably exciting but maintaining eye contact was a whole new level of intimacy – but soon became distracted by her breasts as they moved with each of his movements. They gradually increased in speed and intensity until he thrusted into her with a passion so great that it almost hurt to think about it, and Olivia writhed in the intense sensations that every blow brought. The blunt force of each thrust against her back walls was almost too much pleasure to handle, and Rafael found extreme satisfaction in her breathy grunts as he pounded into her with force. Checking more than once to make sure that the pace was enjoyable for her, and receiving positive and hurried feedback, he lifted her thighs higher on his forearms so he could continue at a new angle.

"Ohhh, Rafa..." She mewled beneath him, clawing at his shoulders and using her legs to keep him deep within her.

Before long, Rafael had to consciously fight the tightening of his testicles while Olivia openly embraced the pressure that was building within her. He felt as if he was racing against a clock, so he used his previously gathered knowledge to determine that shallow thrusts against that one area within her would certainly do the trick.

She twisted and turned underneath him, no longer able to maintain eye contact. Within a minute, her whole body shook as every muscle tensed in agonizing pleasure and she cried out insensible obscenities. Rafael, although captivated with the scene, never stopped his motions and let her ride out the waves until the heat of the moment left her gasping for breath. But as much as he wished to relish in the moment, to feel the rush of pride that followed her strong release, his own was imminent.

He looked down at her as if to ask where exactly he could release his fluids, as he wasn't wearing a condom, but Olivia just tightened the grip of her legs around him. Before long, his legs quivered with the buildup before he spurted ropes of cum directly into Olivia as she held him in place. His fluids coated her walls, a rarity for her, in the most intimate way possible. Rafael used the very last of his energy to help her move back on the bed so that her head touched the pillows, and he quickly matched her position.

Their heavy breaths filled the room as both lovers laid on their backs, underneath the covers in preparation for when the heat of the moment dissipated, and thoroughly failed to gather the energy to move. Not that either of them was going anywhere, though.

Not usually one for clichés, but wanting to complete the moment, Olivia gasped out her positive feedback. "That was..."

He rolled his head to face hers. "Amazing"

They laid like that for a while, physically recovering and internally debating whether they should stay like this or go another round. Before the latter inevitably happened, Olivia had to address the one thing that was inhabiting the very front of her insecurities.

"Just so you know... I don't expect you to really stay around if..." She took a moment to quell the rising tears before continuing. "I know that taking care of me is awful work."

His heart lurched at the implication of her words. Did she honestly expect all his previous assurances as just a means to get in her pants? Suddenly, he was unsure if their course of action was one that they should have rushed into, but it was too late now and neither one really regretted it. Or maybe she truly did hope for a fulfilling relationship but was mentally preparing herself for its inevitable demise. Either way, he was now fully committed to using the whole day to prove otherwise. The rest of his life, even, if she required it.

Rafael remembered a similar exchange in an old book he read recently, determining it perfect for this very situation. "Awful work?" He propped himself up and planted a quick but loving kiss on her puffy lips. "Not to me. Not if it's you."


End file.
